Castle Children
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella Swan is actually Isabella Martha Castle. She went to her Uncle Charlie with her siblings but Alexis, to escape the fame of her father. Now she is a vampire and her father wants her home to meet his fiancée. How will she tell him she was married with a 3 year-old daughter?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella Swan is actually Isabella Martha Castle. She went to her Uncle Charlie with her siblings but Alexis, to escape the fame of her father. Now she is a vampire and her father wants her home to meet his fiancée. How will she tell him she was married with a 3 year-old daughter?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_2005: Bella age 17_

* * *

"Dad I don't want to be here anymore. I don't like the lime light. Can I please go somewhere else?" Bella asks her father

Her father, Grandmother and little sister Alexis (13) where on the couch.

"Please Dad we want to go too", Todd Castle (17) (Isabella's twin) Begs

"Don't forget me", Kaylee says (15)

"Or me", Thomas says (11)

"Or me", Mark says (11)

"I want to go", Sophia (9) says

"You all can't g…", Richard starts

"Why don't they stay with my brother Charlie Swan? He is a Chief of Police in a small town named Forks. He can make sure they don't get into any trouble", her grandmother says

"Do you really want to do this kids?" Richard asks his children but Alexis

"Yes Dad. Please let me do this. I will be good. I promise and I will call you every week", Isabella says begging him

"So will we", Kaylee says with the support of her other siblings.

"Alright", Richard says

The girls squeals and hug their father tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", they says hugging and kissing him

"I will give him a call", Martha says pulling out her phone

"Do you all want a new name?" Richard asks, "Like the one I use?"

"How about Isabella Marie Swan?" Isabella asks

"Kaylee Georgia Swan", Kaylee says

"Todd Matthew Swan", Todd says

"Thomas Jacob Swan", Thomas says

"Mark Richard Swan", Mark says

"Perfect. I will get all of your new ID's. It will take a couple of days. Then you can all go. But listen to everything Charlie says and I am not happy about this. Keep in touch and be safe", Richard says

"I will. Alexis help come help me pack", Isabella says to her little sister

The 5 Castles now Swan's pack. They pack their stuff and they were booked on the Friday plane out of New York to Seattle then to Port Angeles.

They all shred tears as they parted ways Richard was going to miss his babies. But he knew they were in safe hands with Uncle Charlie. He would see them again when he goes on book tours to Seattle.

You all know what happened in Forks Bella fell in love with Edward and married when she was 18 and they had a nonuplets (9) together. Bella was also a vampire now with gold eyes. Her father didn't know all that. He didn't know she and Todd had been Valedictorian's of Forks High. Everyone was jealous of that but Angela who was dating Todd.

They all learnt about vampires and shape-shifters and agreed not to tell their father he would go mental and excited at the same time. No that was definably out.

Kaylee got imprinted on by Jacob they were both the same age. They had just finished their last year of school Kaylee had been Valedictorian for Forks. She was really proud of that. She decided to move in with Jacob in La Push.

Todd and Angela had gotten married and had a 4 week old boy named Richard Todd Swan (Castle).

Mark, Thomas and Sophia hadn't found anyone yet in the 3 and a half years they had been living in Forks.

They swore Charlie to secrecy about Todd and Isabella marrying and Kaylee moving in with her boyfriend. Charlie anyway didn't what to get in the middle of it. So he stayed quiet.

They had seen their father twice since coming to Forks. They week to Seattle to see him. They missed him but he was happy with Alexis and didn't know they were gone because he hadn't written or a phone call in a while. But little did they know that was about to change…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
